Fostering Faust 3
General Information– This is the third book in the Fostering Faust series Fostering Faust 3 on Amazon Fostering Faust 3 on Audible Book Blurb- The war with Gaelis has gone poorly for Alex’s foes and well for his allies. He’s enriched himself, empowered his county with that coin, and built his county ever higher. The war swings in favor of his Duchess. Yet the war still goes on. The end doesn’t seem to be near, nor does Alex feel as if is as simple as he’d once thought it. Alex would rather settle down in his county and live a quiet and enjoyable life. One filled with familial things and friends. Where he could make his county the pride of the empire in peace. Because he’d already gotten to the top once before. He’d climbed the corporate ladder in his previous life and missed out on really having one. Having friends. Or just a family. Now Alex wants only for the simple things. Things that have no place on the battlefield, kingdom politics, or the courts. That of course doesn’t matter much when fate is concerned. Or really everyone else in the empire. They all have their own plans that all seem to run counter to Alex’s. Fortunately, Alex has been preparing. Making changes and building his foundation and seat of power ever higher. He’s empowered the people he relies on and in. His armies are expertly trained and almost over- equipped. His treasury is overflowing and ready to be spent. Even with all of that, Alex isn’t sure it’ll be enough for what he believes is coming. Because spring is here. And that means roads will be opening. Passes will be traversable. Making it possible for armies to march. Which means it’s time for Alex to get back to work. Because more than ever he has a lot to lose, including his newborn children. If he wants to keep them safe, he’s going to have to ride to war once again. And end it once and for all no matter the cost. Plot- Notable Characters- Warning: Character entries will contain spoilers. Alexander Brit- Leah- Goddess of Dark Deals Riley/One - Personal maid/maid supervisor to Alex Brit Carla/Two - Bodyguard to Alex Brit Valeria/Three - Mistress of intelligence, espionage, and covert action Lady Sylvia Griffon/Four - Mistress of the Underworld Nannie/Five - Bodyguard to Alex Brit Eleanor/Six - Bodyguard to Alex Brit Rebekah/Seven - Thief, forger, comfort wife Anna Ulles - Mrs. Alex Brit Mary Tilly - Baroness Tilly Regina Tanulf - Duchess Tanulf Katherine Lin - Holly Lin's niece Quinn - Queen of the Xer clan, Numberless Coffin - Alex's assassin, certifiably insane Saoirse - Princess of Hefen Minor Characters- Baroness Alanna Tilly - Mary's relative Walter Ciril - Chamberlain William Brush - Walter's nephew, Chamberlain after Walter's retirement Douglas - Guard Captain for Alex's private prison Rudolph - Guard Captain assigned to Anna Brit King Harold III - Ruler of kingdom that includes the County of Brit Duke Clark Gaelis - Antagonist in the Tanulf-Gaelis conflict David Herel - Primary tactical commander of Brit military after Max's retirement Daniel Herel - David's brother, leader of the Brit mounted infantry and special operations teams Tael - Brit military commander, survived Siege of Terk, and moved to Brit Andrew Powell (Drew) - Cavalry commander Arthur - Drew's light cavalry commander Greg Marsh - Brit soldier, knighted for valor on the battlefield, cousin to Valeria Marsh Farig - Hefen regent/ambassador Sir Patrick - Briefly served as King Harold's ambassador to Hefen Countess Elizabeth Aerin - concubine, brunette with brown eyes Countess Alexandra Bellin - concubine, long blonde curs with blue eyes, rival to Anna for beauty Countess Bethany Derth - concubine, blonde with blue eyes, younger version of Bellin Baroness Brianne Stoneson - concubine, dark hair and eyes, petite, 5' tall Countess Kimberly Helit - concubine, long bouncy red hair, green eyes, 18 Captain Dilt - Hefen Royal guard captain Locations- * County of Brit - Alex's home County * Duchy of Tanulf - Regina Tanulf's territory * Duchy of Gaelis - Duke Clark Gaelis territory * Kingdom of Hefen - Bordering kingdom to King Harold's domain, borders Duchy of Gaelis * Empire of Xer - Wildland Empire south of County of Ridge and Brit, ruled by Quinn Organizations- Covers/Art- Category:Books